hellsingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellcraft
i do NOT own hellsing ultimate but i wish i did enjoy OR ELSE AT THE HELLSING MANSION pip:(rolls bullet with finger) AHH IM SO BORED pip:*turns on computer* alucard:*knocks on door* hey i need somthing pip:ITS OPEN alucard:ok *passes through door* pip:why didnt you do that in the first pla...never mind alucard:what ya lookin' at pip:im just bored gonna watch youtube *presses nyan cat on playlist* *sighs* alucard:hey theres somthing on here you might like *types in search box* M-I-N-E-CRAFT *clicks the search button* alucard:*presses lets play minecraft* here we go pip:whats this alucard alucard:somthing you might like goku showed me this pip:ok *sighs* 2 MINUTES LATER pip:that..was..AWESOME alucard:yeah i know pip:*types google in search box* *types minecraft.net in google search box* *clicks buy it today* pip:lets do this *clicks buy minecraft alpha* *squiglly lines apear on computer moniter* pip:whats going on alucard:i do not know seras:hey guys what are you...whats going on your computer pip pip:i don't know seras:UH-HUH tell me alucard:we seriously don't know seras:hmm before i was a cop i was a computer technition aah the good old days lets see here *clicks the ESC key and keeps clicking it on and on* alucard:POLICE GIRL what are you doing seras:did you buy somthing on here pip pip:yeah a computer game seras:oh yeah *shivers in fear* what game pip:minecraft alucard:i showed him it alucard: *phone rings* hold on...yello integra:*over phone* WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE alucard:uhh nothing integra:oh really nothing WELL MY LAPTOP JUST BLUESCREENED WHATS...its pip isnt it alucard:yes integra:let pip have the phone alucard:yes ma'am *whispers* its for you pip pip:ok *grabs phone* hello integra:PIP FIX THIS OR YOUR FIRED pip:i just buyed a computer game BOOOOPPPPPP pip:hello hello sir integra lights go out pip:*like a little girl* AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH alucard:police girl calm down seras:that wasnt me *giggles* lights come back on pip: *is in serases arms* alucard:dude...you scream like a little girl pip:i do not...i screamed like a big tough girl walter:*opens door* WHAT HAPPENED MS.VICTORIA seras:that wasnt me or master walter:captain pip pip:SHUT UP seras:*drops pip* pip:*hits the floor* ow integra:*walks up behind walter* WHAT WAS THAT seras,walter,alucard:PIP integra:*looks at pip then laughs* pip:SHUT UP....ma'am integra:*nods* ok then whats going...what the...why is your computer in squgily lines seras:pip here bought the PC game minecraft integra:uh-oh electricity surounds the PC alucard:whats happening to the PC seras:i don't know BUT WE BETTER RUN a vortext comes out of the computer and pulls everything in everyone:AAAHHHHH pip:IF WE DONT MAKE IT SERAS I LOVE *gets sucked in the computer* AAAHHHH searas:*gets sucked in as well* AAAHHHH alucard:INTEGRA,WALTER GET OUT OF HERE integra,walter:YOU DONT NEED TO TELL US TWICE *crawls out of room* alucard:*gets sucked* YYAAA HOOO pip:AAAHHHH seras:WOAH WOAH WOAH alucard:WEEEEEEEEEEE HAWWWWWWW seras:we havent seen you in such since....well since never alucard:I KNOW THIS IM JUST A WHALE OF A TIME YAAAA HOOO all three start to become blocky pip:WHAT THE *looks at hand* MY HAND ITS JUST...JUST FLAT seras:MINE TOO alucard:WERE TURNING INTO MINECRAFT CHARECTERS pip:YEAH SERAS THE GAMES SUPER BLOCKY EVEN WERE GONNA BE BLOCKY seras:WHY ME world generates seras:woah pip:*just notices there about to fall in the water* oh no seras:what pip:*points at water* seras:O.O I CANT SWIM alucard:its ok i can pip:me too *looks at seras* wow that must be depressing seras:its ok all 3 fall in water seras:*floats up* oh thank you *looks down at the water she and the guys are in* i cant swim well this is bad alucard,pip:*swim up* pip:its ok *grabs serases hand* i'll guide you seras:thank you alucard:aww pip:*looks at alucard* >:I alucard:what pip:*shakes his head and sighs* lets go *guides seras to shore* alucard*swims to shore* hey look a sign sign says:hello and welcome to the badlands tip:make armor this is a survival server also:carry around a weapon around towns and:griefing is allowed seras:griefing whats griefing alucard:griefing is what players do they add and or destroy the other players houses goku told me his house was griefed seras:this is a horrible server wait is anybody else on here pip:yeah wait what this *walks over to large chest* alucard:its a chest check it sign next to large chest says:things to start you off chest has:30 cobble stone 3 leather tunics 3 leather caps 3 leather pants 3 leather boots 1 crafting bench 1 wooden door 1 furnace 12 bread 1 furnace 64 wooden planks 9 minecarts powered,storage,regular 6 minetracks 3 wooden picks,axes,swords,hoes pip:this stuff looks useful to be continued